Metro Wellness and Community Centers
Metropolitan Charities, Inc., a 501©3 organization, is committed to providing premier HIV services, social networking, and other health and wellness programs that enhance the quality of life. We strive to promote a healthy environment for all and to foster diversity within the community as a whole, regardless of race, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, gender identity, or economic status. We dream of a world that is free of HIV and AIDS, but until that happens, we are dedicated to providing the highest standards and quality of services to all infected and affected by HIV/AIDS. We are committed to serving all persons of our community with dignity and respect, regardless of age, race, religion, creed, ethnicity, income, disabilities, gender and sexual orientations. Currently Metropolitan Charities has three locations in the Tampa Bay area. Our Tampa office is located in the heart of the historic Ybor City Dristrict at 1315 E. 7th Ave. Tampa, Fl 33605. Our St. Petersburg office is located at 3251 3rd Ave. North, St. Pete, Fl 33713. Our Pasco/Hernando office is located at 4747 US 19 Hwy., New Port Richey, FL 34652. We have several programs that are available to our housed and homeless neighbors: 'Services at Metro Wellness and Community Centers' HIV testing: St. Pete: Monday 10 am - 4:30 pm, Tuesday 12:30 pm –5 pm, Friday 11 am – 3 pm Tampa: Monday – 11:00am – 7:00 pm, Wednesday – 10:00am – 6:00 pm, Friday - 11:00am – 3:00 pm Newly Diagnosed HIV Support Group: Positive Outlook is a free, confidential 12 week educational group facilitated by a licensed therapist for individuals newly diagnosed with HIV/AIDS. This group addresses the issues of coping with an HIV/AIDS diagnosis, concerns about the future, and talking about the diagnosis with others in your life. Light snacks are provided. Confidentiality is maintained. Appointments required for participation, Please call 813-232-3808 and ask for Kyle Lidge or send an email to KyleL@metrotampabay.org. Individual Counseling: Individual counseling services are available to the community at large, regardless of HIV status. Services are offered at the St Petersburg and Tampa Metro office locations with day and early evening appointments available. Services are free to individuals with a diagnosis of HIV/AIDS. All non-HIV counseling services are offered on a sliding scale. Price is based on income. Income is verified by most recent check stubs or most recent income tax return. Individual Counseling is offered by appointment only Please call (727) 321-3854 Ext. 228 and ask for the Metro Program Specialist or send an email to goodmentalhealth@metrocharities.org. Transgender Social Support Groups: Peer-led social support groups for the transgender community. Must meet with facilitator before attending group. St Petersburg: Female to Male (FTM) first Wednesday of the month at Metro Center, 7 — 8 :30 pm. St Petersburg: Male to Female (MTF) second Wednesday of the month at Metro Center, 7 —8:30 pm. Tampa: Mixed Transgender Group first and third Sunday of the month at Metro Center, 2 — 4 pm. In St. Petersburg, please call Tristan Byrnes at 813-919-0185 or send an email to twbyrnes@gmail.com. In Tampa, please call Jasmine at 813-997-6016 or send an email to ccjasmine1@yahoo.com. LGBT Youth Discussion Groups: The LGBT Youth Group offers a safe environment for youth to discuss issues that are important to them and to make like-minded friends. The Tampa group meets Tuesdays from 5:30 to 7:30 pm. Bus passes are available and food is provided. For more information contact Andrew Schmidt AndrewS@metrotampabay.org 727.321.3854. Category:HIV/AIDS Category:Youth Services Category:Counseling Category:Support Groups Category:Transgender Category:LGBT